Two Worlds One Love- Tokio Hotel
by Punknatch
Summary: Una chica "normal", aunque más bien invisible a la vista de todos, conoce unos amigos forma una banda y se vuelve famosa. Con el tiempo se enamora como nunca de alguien que nunca pensó pero ese amor se complica porque no tienen privacidad.
1. Chapter 1

Fic.. TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capítulo 1

Una chica "normal", aunque más bien invisible a la vista de todos, conoce unos amigos forma una banda y se vuelve famosa. Con el tiempo se enamora como nunca de alguien que nunca pensó pero ese amor se complica porque no tienen privacidad.

-Narra Natalia-

Un día nos juntamos en casa para preparar un trabajo para la escuela, y al buscar unos papeles se calló un cuaderno donde tenía escrito unas canciones..nada importante..pero estaban Agustín, un chico de cabello oscuro de ojos grises, Daniela una chica rubia de ojos azules oscuro y su hermano Fernando rubio también con ojos celestes, y ron un chico rubio de ojos marrones…comenzaron a leerlo..Yo estaba roja de vergüenza pero dany q era mi mejor amiga y estaba allí me dijo que eran buenas y q cantaran una. Hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo me dio la cara para cantar con tanta vergüenza. Pero en fin uno de los chicos que estaban allí (Fernando) me ofreció estar en su banda ya que necesitaban una vocalista para tocar el sábado a la noche. Dije que no claro, porque tenía pánico escénico pero para que no tuviera tanta vergüenza una de las tías de Fernando que es estilista nos consiguió pelucas, nos maquillo para q pareciera que tuviéramos otro color de piel, y nos hicieron tatuajes falsos, de estrellas o cosas chinas a los chicos…! Ja.. Parecíamos otras personas completamente diferentes. Esa noche cante como nunca paso el tiempo y nunca me fui de esa banda paso el tiempo las cosas empezaron a cambiar la banda estaba compuesta solo por chicos y como siempre tenían sus diferencias técnicas..Algunos estaban de acuerdo con que yo estuviera allí y otros no, empezaron a pelearse y yo no podía permitir eso. Por primera vez estaba cumpliendo mi sueño y no iba a dejarlo ir así q decidí armar mi propia banda con mis amigos y los que quedaron de la banda anterior (fer y ron) al principio estábamos todos muy desorganizados y aun habían ciertos rencores con todo lo que había pasado antes. En ese momento me di cuenta que si quería algo debía hacerlo por mí misma y empecé a tomar decisiones, a hacerme escuchar y después de 2 años estoy acá sentada en los MTV video music awards parece una locura pero mejoramos mucho desde esa ves y con ayuda y suerte estamos acá.

Fernando:(le pego un codazo a Natalia)- viste quien está subiendo al escenario

Nata..:- mmm no quién? estaba en otra ja

Miro hacia el escenario y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos, ese maquillaje, esa sonrisa, esos pelos, inigualablemente era esa persona con la que siempre soñó, era…


	2. Chapter 2

Fic... TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capítulo 2

El anterior era cortito pero era para la expectativa ja!

Miro hacia el escenario y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos, ese maquillaje, esa sonrisa, esos pelos, inigualablemente era esa persona con la que siempre soñó era…Bill Kaulitz.

Nata...:-nonnno pupuede ser-esta acá... ESTA ACA!

Fer: si ya entendí, es él y porque tanta emoción por un chico maquillado ya si tranquilízate.

Nata..: no puedo entendeme es lo que siempre soñé.

Daniela: ya cállense los dos están por presentar la próxima categoría.

Bill: esta categoría es muy importante para nosotros ya que fue uno de los primeros premios que ganamos y es un honor presentarla esta noche. Los nominados para esta la categoría de mejor artista revelación son….. Y por último los last moment (somos nosotros) con i needn´t you…y el ganador es…Last moment (gritaron los 4)

Fer, Dani, Ron y Agus: woohhh no lo puedo creer si!

Nata..: q dijo?

Agus: Ganamos tonta!

Nata: Hay que ir?

Ron: se supone…anda camina (mientras la empujaba)

-Narra naty-

No lo podia creer era el mejor dia de mi vida, estaba caminando hacia un escenario para recibir un premio y x si fuera poco ahí estaba esa persona q veia a traves de los posters que empapelaban mi pieza…

Bill y Tom: felicitaciones, se lo merecen..

Geo: los felicitoo

Gus:si muy buen video!

Los last!(asi escribire cuando m refiera a todos): gracias! Q emocion

Nata:(mire a bill justo a los ojos y lo único q salió de mi boca fue) "i love u"

Bill: eh?

-Narra Bill-

No entendía nada esa chica me dijo te amo?

Fue extraño pero con los nervios tal vez debió confundirse…no se

Después de las fotos y todo...

Agus: le dijiste te amo!?

Naty: mmm creo q-q si, no se eso sasalio de mi boca..-temblando de nervios-

Dani: vs siempre tan caradura jajja…

Fer: no sé yo lo único que espero es el alter party jejej ohh yea!

Todos: jajaj no podes!

Ron:mmm yo t apoyo hay q conocer chicas esta noche…

Dani: podría evitarme esta conversación x favor?

-Narra Dany-

Nos estamos preparando para la alter party. Yo estoy usando un vestido rosa con detalles en animal print negro y unos zapatos q combinan y naty lleva un vestido negro con vuelos y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

-Narra fer-

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta los chicos y yo lanzamos una carcajada al ver q las chicas llevaban unos cuadernos para "perdirles autografos" los tipos "famosos" q estaban allí claro q también habían chicas y era lindas. Pero el punto era q Dani se desilusiono al saber q Justin Timberlake no estaba ahí, aunque naty insistía con ir a donde estaba ese chico con peinado raro…

To be continued… espero q les guste la emoción viene un poco más adelante jajá pero se las dejo hasta acá besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Fic.. TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capitulo 3

Dan: anda ve ahí stan tus hermanitos solos en aquellos sillones..

Naty: bien voy..Decenme suerte...

Agus no creo q t hagan daño..

Naty ja-já q gracioso-con tono sarcástico…

-narra Naty-

Me acerque a esa mesa rodeada de sillones negros donde estaban Bill y tom.

Naty: hemm… ho-hola.

Tom: pasa, siéntate, ponte cómoda.

Naty: bien gracias.

Tom: no hay problema ¿te hago una pregunta? ¿De casualidad esa morocha amiga tuya está sola?

Bill: ¡TOM!

Tom: ¿qué? Yo solo…

Naty: si está sola pero ves a ese chico rubio de al lado- señale a fer- es su hermano.

Tom: oh ham…creo q vi otra chica x allá. Los dejos solos!

Bill: ok como quieras…:/

-Narra Bill-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo asiq decidí sacar algún tema…

Bill: ¿Y… ese cuaderno..?

Naty: ha- mire el cuaderno y vi que Bill estaba algo incómodo así no quise molestarlo-nada

Bill: querías el número de tom?

Naty: jajá XD nooo…¿m lo ibas a dar?

Bill. No jajaj-reimos-

Naty: y… geo y gus?

Bill: están por ahí con sus novias.

Naty: oh –asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bill: ¿y el cuaderno?

Naty: no vas a parar hasta q te lo diga cierto?

Bill: no-con una gran sonrisa.

Naty: ok pensaba pedirles autógrafos y después me arrepentí

Bill: xq? No muerdo

Naty: porque..mmm.. no se te ves serio y pensé que t molestaría

Bill: ya pásame el cuaderno si?-con una cara de indiferente..-

Naty: bien gracias- no podía evitar sonreír pero vi q Bill seguía con esa cara q indicaba q quería salir de ahí...-

Naty: quieres que me vaya?

Bill: nahh has lo q quieras..

Naty-suspire xq ese momento lo había soñado siempre pero Bill no le gustaba q estuviera además ya había conseguido el autógrafo q quería-veo que mi presencia t molesta asíq me voy-me levante..

Bill: xq habría de incomodarme?

Naty: tu cara lo demuestra-sentía que Bill era distinto a lo q parecía, era indiferente y no tenía esa chispa q veía a través de la tele o la compu en sus videos y detrás de cámara..

Bill: no me conoces. No sabes o q siento, no podes hablar así.-con tono molesto-

Naty: que no te conozco…mmm acaso no eres ese chico cuyo sueño se cumplió, vivió todo lo que siempre deseo y luego te diste cuenta q la fama te cambio la vida de tal manera q culpas al mundo x quitarte el amor?

Bill: la mire asombrado sus ojos brillaban como los de alguien que hablaba con el corazón, pero ese comentario me molesto un poco- Yo no culpo al mundo!

Naty: no? Estas seguro? Tal vez no te des cuenta pero desde hace tiempo a dónde vas llevas mala cara. Incluso ahora mismo, en medio de una fiesta este sentado, serio mientras todos disfrutan!-no podía creer que le estaba hablando así a Bill pero verlo así me mato...-

Bill: -me quede callado y me volvió a llamar la atención el brillo de la mirada de esa chica- quedate si quieres.

Naty: -lo mire sorprendida- no te molesto?

Bill: tienes razón estoy solo y no hago nada para cambiarlo…y ya q hablas con tanta sinceridad, toma asiento y dime q puedo hacer.

Naty: eso es sarcásticamente?

Bill: no, para nada. Solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo y pidiendo ayuda.

Naty: ok gracias-dije confundida y me volví a sentar- porque no haces como tu hermano?

Bill: ese es tu gran consejo?

Naty: no, no te digo que te acuestes con la primer chica que encuentres solo te digo que simplemente seas amable con alguien la conozcas mejor y quien sabe así tal vez encontraras a alguien..

Bill: -miro el reloj-mmm la fiesta comenzó hace bastante, y tu estas aquí…


	4. Chapter 4

Fic.. TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capitulo 4

Bill: -miro el reloj-mmm la fiesta comenzó hace bastante, y tu estas aquí…

Nata: ahhh emm entonces..? O_o

Bill:emm, cantas bien, pude escuchar algunas de tus canciones

Naty: ah sii?-=D-

Bill: si con los chicos qriamos ver q onda con los q estaban nominados ya sabes..Te merecías ganar...tus canciones son buenas...

Naty: wuauhh gracias q honor jaj-

Bill: quieres tomar algo, tengo sed

Naty: ok gracias,

-Narra Naty-

Fuimos x unos tragos y el tiempo de ahí en más paso rápido estuvimos con Bill casi toda la noche hablando hasta q llegó fer a avisarme q ya nos íbamos...:(

-Narra tom-

Vi q esa chica se fue y me acerque a donde estaba mi hermano para ver q paso

Tom: y? O_o q onda con esa niña?

Bill: nada solo queria un autógrafo

Tom: ajam..Y.. tardaste 4 horas en dárselo

Bill: Q 4HS NO BROMEES NO FUE TANTO..!

Tom: mira tú reloj..

Bill:-miro su reloj-ahh bueno tal vez si lo fue, igual q tiene de malo..

Tom: de malo nada todo lo contrario...cuentame de q hablaron

Bill: de nada importante, simplemente salían algunos temas de conversación y ya...

Tom: Bill te conozco desde 10min después q nací, no, espera desde 9 meses antes q eso, saca cuentas es mucho tiempo

Bill: y?

Tom: y q te conozco, conozco esa cara. Y créeme q m esta diciendo algo

Bill: O_oy q te dice genio..?

Tom: q estas pensando en ella

Bill: no molestes

Tom: acéptalo si estas pensando en ella...

-Narra Bill-

Tom tenía razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, sus ojos eran extraños pero al mismo tiempo cálidos y muy sinceros, eran marrones y muy brillantes aunque simplemente perfectos, sentía q me decían un millón de cosas y entre ellas tal vez esa verdad q no quería aceptar

-Narra Naty-

Ya pasaron 2 días de q vi a Bill, este cuaderno lo guardare siempre, aquí está su firma. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su mirada, su sonrisa simplemente es perfecto. Hace una hora q estoy tratando de escribir una nueva canción pero mi hoja solo tiene corazones dibujados ya...

-Narra Bill-

Estaba en casa aburrido, todos esos objetos materiales a mí alrededor no m llenaban. Hasta q recordé sus palabras "conoce a alguien más para pasar el rato y no estar solo"

Bill: rayos no me dejó su número -y recordé q m había gustado estar con ella- había dicho algo d que trabajaba en universal-tome el tel. y marque-

X: hola con universal music en que puedo servirle

Bill: hola necesito hablar con Natalia crrr uhh como era..em lo siento necesito hablar con la cantante de los last moment

X: lo siento pero no puedo brindarle esta información

Bill. Pero solo quiero hablar con ella nada malo

X: lo siento señor esa información no está disponible

Bill: ok gracias igual!-Corte y llame a dave el capas q podía ayudarme-

Dave: ey Bill q onda q necesitas?

Bill: dave mira necesito ayuda, de casualidad sabes cómo puedo conseguir el núm. de la cantante de los last moment?

Dave: ajeem oye no lo tengo pero si el de su representante, si lo quieres..

Bill: si lo quiero gracias!

-corte y marque el número de Mark el representante de su banda-

Bill: hola mark?

Mark: si quien habla?

Bill: habla Bill Kaulitz y necesito q me haga un favor..Necesito hablar con Natalia la cantante de los last

Mark: ahh lo siento no puedo ayudarte

Bill: por favor es que lo perdí y no puedo contactarme con ella... de casualidad no está x ahí cerca?

Mark: está bien te la paso pero q ella te pase el núm. luego no estoy para teléfono púbico si Bill y que conste que solo te lo doy porque Dave me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que llamarías.

Bill: si entendí gracias!

Mark: Naty t buscan

Naty: a mí?-TOMO EL TEL- hola si?

Bill: hey Naty como estas?

Naty: Bill? =D

... TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Fic.. TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capitulo 5

Bill: hey naty como estas?

Naty: bill? =D

Bill: sip soy yo..

Naty: ehh-al mismo tiempo q hablaba en mi interior decía si!-q ocurre?

Bill: quería saber... si de casualidad... en una de esas tu qrrias amm ir a tomar algoo?

Naty: e-e-encerio..SII..digo-con un tono mas bajoo- seria genial talves..n tengo nada mas q hacer..

Bill: un heladoo q te parece?

Naty: si me gustan los helados..

Bill:perfectoo.. entonces t pasoo a buscar en una hora t parece?

Naty: estaria bien..

Bill: por siertoo donde estas? je

-Narra naty-

despues de explicarle la direccion a bill colgue el tel, no lo podia creer bill kaulitz m habia invitadoo a salir?

-narra bill-

estoy llegando al hotel en donde se ospeda naty y no estoy seguroode nada xq estoy no es algo de lo qe este acostumbrado a hacer. la llame a la puerta y me dijo q ya bajaba y q lo espere en el autoo asiq aqi estoy...-cuando derrepente bajoo una chica morocha con ojos bien claros una remera narranja, jeans y zapas negras q se acercoo al autoo- le abri la puerta era naty?

Bill: naty?

Naty: si soy yo

Bill: estas algoo cambiada

Naty: sii talves es x el maqillaje los tato falsos y la peluca...lo sientoo

Bill: no no lo sientas pero esq no entiendoo para q ?

Naty: es todo x una cuestin de panicoo escenicoo y despues cuandoo lo perdii pues ya habia qdado todo ai asiq estas molestoo?

Bill: no, sorprendido..

Naty:ahh

Bill: no t preocupes m gusta asi

Naty: asi?O.O

Bill: si digoo tienes lindos ojos!

Naty:grax!

-Narra naty-

estuvimos charlando todo el camino hasta q el auto-un lindoo audi rojo-paro en frente de la heladeria aya adentro cada uno pidio su helado y lo tomamos afuera-

Naty: t ves incomodoo..

Bill: esq no estoy acostumbradoa salir sin proteccion, m refieroo esq salir solo , camaras..

Naty: tienes miedooa los paparazzi?

Bill: ahh algoo asii

Naty. t entiendoo es es algo extrañoo pero tampocoo puedes vivir encerradoo

Bill: ciertoo..x siertoo q tatoo miras?

Naty: ahh yoo nada-dejandoo de mirar a una pareja de novios q estaban sakando un peluche de esas maqinas tragamonedas-

Bill: -m di vuelta y vi esa maqina-t gustan los peluches?

Naty: no bueno si pero esq nunk he jugadoo a una de esas dicen q es dificil pero ese chico saco un peluche ahi nomas!

Bill: hay q provar ven!

Naty:-nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la maqina-a ver dejame probar-meti la moneda y empece a jugar ya casii llegaba a la abertura cuandoo el tiempo se paso y el juegoo se traboo-q noo! ya casii

Bill: dejame probar a mi-a el le paso lo mismo-otra ves..esta maqina no m va a ganar..no le ganara a bill kaulitz

Naty: jaja escuchate pareces un psicopata!

Bill: ya casi ya casi sii!-saco un lindo osito rosa!-toma

Naty: a mi? seguroo despues de lo q te costoo..

Bill: sii para tii despues de todoo tu lo qrias y emm..q voy a ce yo con un oso..¬¬-uff estubo cerca!-

-Narra naty-

estabamos caminandoo x el parq bill era todo un angel hata q derrepente vimos a un tipo con una camara a lo lejos

Naty: hay q irnos ese tipo tiene una camara

Bill: tu m dijiste q no m procupara y q tenia q vivir asiq esperoo q salgan unas lindas fotos

Naty: wuohhs q te tomas las cosas encerio

Bill: ya no nos ara nada

Naty: pero no t preocupa q salgan fotos x todos lados tuyas, con una chica con un peluche

Bill: nose xq m sientoo extraño peroen este momento no le temoo a nada!

Naty: ahh si?

Bill: pero igual ya es tarde y creo q hay q volver..qieres q te lleve?

Naty: seguro gracias

-Narra bill-

frene el auto frene a su departamentoo cuandoo le preg

Bill: t puedoo preg algoo?

Naty: sii q?

Bill: xq cuandoo fuiste a recibir el premio m dijiste "te amo"

Naty: ahh no era encerio esq estaba nerviosa y no sabia q decir y despues simplemente lo dije ..no fue encerio de veras!

Bill: ohh si esoo pense..bien aqi estamos..pasaste un lindo dia?

Naty: si m divertii mucho grax fue una dia genial habria q repetirlo y la proxima ves yo pagoo los helados

Bill: sii no hay problema x eso no t preocupes

Naty: bien adios

Bill: si hasta prontoo...oh espera no m dejaste tu num

Naty: oh sii-anote el num y subi cuandoo legue me encontre con dani y me pidio q le contara todo con detalles luegoo m fui a dormir cuando dan me desperto con el telefono en la mano era fer-

Naty: fer q pasa-cn tono de cansancio-

Fer: enciende el tele...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Fic.. TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE

Capitulo 6

-Narrador omniciente-

por otro lado bill, llego a su casa, guardo el auto en el garage y adentro de encontro a tom el q le pidio q le contara todo lo q habia ocurrido. Bill se qdo hablandoo con tom sobre como habia estado esa salida.

Bill:oye me voy a bañr y luego a dormir un rato-mientras bostezaba-

Tom: ha claro xq q anduviste haciendo para estar tan cansado-con tno sarkastico

Bill: TOM!

Tom: yo no dije nada!

Bill:Claro como digas!

-bill se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente estaban tom y su hermano en la sala comedor para desayunar con el tv prendido-

x en las noticias: y la primaveera trae nuevos romances estamos hablando del cantante de tokio hotel bill kaulitz y la cantante arg natalia contreras de los last moment-a bill se le cae la tostada de la mano cuando escucho eso y tom comenzo a reir-

Bill: q?-mientras en la tele mostraban fotos de ellos dos juntos

x otra panelista: si y q tiernoo ese peluche rosa.

Tom: le compraste un peluche, algo mas q no me ayas contado?

Bill: shhh lo gane!

x: sierto no creoo q lo haya ganadoo

Bill: pero asii fue!

Tom: jajaj XDXDXD-muchas carcajadas!

-suena el telefonoo bill atiende-

Bill: hola?

xx: Bill q fue esoo?

Bill: q es q? haciendo se el tonto ya q sabia de q le estaban hablando-

xx: lo de la tele como q estas de novio

Bill: de novio pero si simplemente es mi amiga!

xx: eso n es lo q dicen x todos lados!

Bill: y desde cuando crees lo q ves en la tele?

xx: oye esta bien tratare de arreglar este problema pero tu trata de no andarte mostrando con tu "amiga"

Bill: esta bien.

-fin de llamada-

Tom: problemas?

Bill:nahh..voy a llamar a naty..

Tom: aja!

Bill: hola naty

Naty. hey bill! pues supongo q viste eso..

Bill: si lo estoy viendo

Naty: oye talves no haya q salir mas..ya sabes para no crear rumores y todo esoo

Bill: bien sii eso es lo q te iba a decir

Naty: ok... si... fue un gusto kaulitz-leve suspiro- adios

Bill: si.. NOO! digoo xq?... alguien q conosco me enceño q no tenia q escuchar lo q pensaban los demas si esto me hacia bien y ya me canse de estar encerrado escribiendoo canciones deprimentes qiero salir y pasar un buen rato con amigos..

Naty:whoooow! no esperaba escuchar eso de parte tuya!entonces

Bill: hay q volver a salir digo como amigos no es q sea una cita tu entiendes!

Naty: sii entiendo pero esta ves hay q ser mas cuidadosos!

Bill: siertoo..bien te dejoo!

Naty: bien ahora si adios!

Bill: si adios!

-fin de llamada-

Tom: jajaj si te vieras la cara q pones cuando le hablas

Bill: q?

Tom: sii te pones no se rarito! XD

Bill: no molestes!

Tom: asiq..van a volver a salir? digo como amigos no es q sea una cita tu me entiendes jajajXD

Bill: sii jaja q graciosoo! el problema es q... no me puedo mostrar..ya m dejaron en claro q no me puedo mostrar teniendo una "cita" con natalia xq eso da q hablar!

Tom: no hay problema q sea una salida de amigos! una cita doble... nadie sospechara si no los ven solos...

Bill:espera como q una cita doble qien mas?

Tom: tu, yo, natalia y la morocha sexy!

Bill: cuando dices morocha sexy te refieres a daniela? la amiga de natalia?

Tom: genial con q se llama asi..

Bill. noo no estaras dejandoo tu huella x ahi si?

Tom: no hare nada! ya dame su nm q arreglo el plan!

Bill: ok!-le dicto el numeroo-

Naty: hola?

Tom. hola naty soy yo tom...

Naty: creo q acabo de terminar de hablar con tu hermano

Tom: pues si esta aqi a mi lado..con respecto a si "salida de amigos" q te parace si hacemos una salida de a 4?

Naty: como q de cuatro?

Tom: bill,tu yo y la morocha sexy...digo tu amiga!

Naty: no creoo q acceda pero yo la convensoo, por sierto se yama daniela

Tom: si lo se lo sientoo!

Naty: no hay problema

Tom: adios

Naty: adios!

-fin de llamada-

Dany: q yo q?

Naty: t gustaria salir un dia de estos tu yo bill y tom?

Dany: porq yo? espera tu estas con bill ocea hablas de q yo con tom?

Naty: no yo no estoy con bill, mer refiero somos amigos nada mas, no te dejare sola con tom

Dany: no es el punto, esq no es mi tipo es algo mas mujeriego y egocentricoo de lo q un chico debe ser para mi!

Naty: dan es una cita.. por favor si?-puso cara de perrito mojado!-

Dany: no me pongas esa cara..ni siqiera sabe como me llamo..a ver q te dijo para q le tuvieras q decir mi nombree como me nombro?

Naty: morocha sexy...

Dany: q? hay no!.. es perr de lo q pense!

Naty: dany porfavor si me diberti el otro dia sera lo mismo esta ves!es solo una salida de amigos!

Dany: esta bien pero solo xq tu cara me convence y es solo una salida de amigos pero a la primera de canto me voy si?

Naty: si! perfectoo! grax!-se abrazan y naty le avisa a tom...Mas a la noche en ksa de los kaulitz tom se acerca a la habitacion de bill y escucha q el esta cantando algo asi qparece ser una nueva cancion...-

Bill: Soon as you got me

You go and drop me

It's cold when you hug me

I love when you make this..-deja de cantar- no eso no pega..

Soon as you got me

You go and drop me

It's cool when you burn me

i love how you hurt me

Oh no

i'll never let you go

Oh no

i hate that i need you so

It's not what you said

it's the way you say it

it's not what you did

it's the way you do it

Bill: sii eso suena bien!

Tom: pensando en ella?

Bill: eh-¬¬- ?

To BE CONTINUED ESPERO Q LES GUSTE PORFA COMENTEN Y SI LES GUSTA RECOMIENDEN! ;D


End file.
